Tinkerfest
Tinkerfest 2012 will run from July 29th through August 8th. Tinkerfest is the great annual gnomish festival of tinkering and all things tinkered. It's that time in the year when gnomes spend time with family, friends and clockworks, exchange gifts and celebrate the gnomish life. Battleclock matches and fireworks displays are just the start of the exciting events going on in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters. Speaking Gnomish is necessary for this holiday! ZAM's Tinkerfest Guide Tinkerfest Portals Tinkerfest celebrations can be found wherever gnomes are found. Speak to a Celebrations Coordinator to learn more about Tinkerfest. Catch an Unstable Tinkered Portal here to Gnomeland Security Headquarters, the hub of the celebrations. There is no return portal from the Gnomeland Security Headquarters! ::Freeport: At Inventor's Outlook in The City of Freeport (East Freeport) at -107, -24, 107 ::Gorowyn: On the platform by the lake under the city in Timorous Deep at 2578, 8, 1230 ::Kelethin: On the platform near Kelethin First Regional Bank in Greater Faydark at 298, 106, 153 ::Neriak: Next to the teleporter in Indigo Hollow at 42, 18, -33 ::New Halas: On the platforms between the city and Erollis Dock in Frostfang Sea at -425, 53, 31 ::Qeynos: At Inventor's Threshold in Qeynos Capitol District (North Qeynos) at 266, -16, 67 ::Solusek's Eye: Near the Solusek Mining Company at 33, 14, -41 ::The Bonemire: At the Drednever Crash Site ::Moors of Ykesha: At the Dropship Landing Zone, near the crafting area and bank at 1780, 453, 837 ::Great Divide: On Thurgadin Harbor at 1284, -540, 424 Quests UPDATED: Keep all of your alts organized with our Tinkerfest Quest Tracker! All of the NPC driven Tinkerfest quests require that you know the Gnomish language first. Speak to a linguist to learn it. Quests begin in Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. Special Aether Races will be activated in 2012: Butcherblock (12 Days of Velious track), Lavastorm (12 Days of Velious track), Great Divide (Fan Faire 2011 track) and Tenebrous Tangle (12 Days of Velious track) races all make a return. Several Tinkerfest quests from previous years have had new rewards added in 2012. ::Great Balls of Fire - Repeatable 35 times total (increased in 2012!). Introduced in 2010. ::If They Only Had a Brain - Repeatable once per year. Introduced in 2011. :::Available after completing the quest Great Balls of Fire at least 5 times. ::::Shopping List - You'll need some harvests for this quest! ::::::3 lead clusters - tier 1 harvest ::::::3 tin clusters - tier 1 harvest ::::::6 basic coals - buy from fuel merchant ::Friendly Competition - Repeatable once per year. Introduced in 2009. ::The Legend of the Geargobbler - Repeatable once per year. Introduced in 2010. ::Tinkerfest Cheer - Repeatable quest. Introduced in 2009. Volunteer Guide Quests ::A Tinkerer's Clockwork Catalog - Introduced in 2009. ::The Tome of Tinkering - Introduced in 2010. Aether Races ::Aether Racing: Butcherblock Mountains ::Aether Racing: Great Divide ::Aether Racing: Lavastorm ::Aether Racing: Tenebrous Tangle Crafting Three sets of Blueprints are available from Myron. They cost 10 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs each. Requires Tinkering skill 25 to scribe: ::Tinkerfest Blueprints 1.0 - Introduced in 2009. ::Tinkerfest Blueprints 2.0 - Introduced in 2010. ::Tinkerfest Blueprints 3.0 - Introduced in 2011. ::Tinkerfest Blueprints 4.0 - NEW! Introduced in 2012. Requires Tinkering skill 400 to scribe: ::Master Tinkerer's Companion Blueprints 1.0 - Introduced in 2009. ::Master Tinkerer Blueprints 1.0 - Introduced in 2011. ::Master Tinkerer Blueprints 2.0 - NEW! Introduced in 2012. Goodies Myron and Tarly at Gnomeland Security Headquarters sells many Tinkerfest goodies! Most of the items in their inventory can also be crafted by Tinkerers, but several are unique to them. Spend your Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs to buy these items! Check out the merchant goodies and more in our Tinkerfest Gallery! Cloudrat modeling a Tinkerfest Hovercog Cloudrat modeling a Tinkerfest Hovercog Shinies In 2010 the shinies have been extended to spawn in every zone with an unstable tinkered portal and in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters. The yellow shinies are actually tiny gears which give a Shiny Tinkerfest Cog, which are used for purchasing items from the merchant, Myron, or for crafting Tinkered recipes from the Tinkerfest blueprints. They require a skill of 5 in Gathering. The purple shinies will give pieces to the Tinkerfest event collection quest. ::Tinkered Parts